


Come In Me Bro

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Fanart, M/M, Tattoos, implied - Freeform, leather pants, stoner!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just tattooed Jensen in leather pants and a tee shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In Me Bro

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/140484073480)


End file.
